1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to dispensers for medical instruments, and more particularly, relates to dispensers adapted to dispense medical electrodes that are packaged in either strips or rolls.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrocardiography is concerned with the measurement and analysis of voltage potential readings taken from a limited number of anatomically defined locations. The voltages between various locations are combined to form electrocardiograph (ECG) leads that are represented as waveforms. ECG systems are generally used to detect or monitor abnormal heart rhythms, or arrhythmias, which arise from problems with the electrical conduction system of the heart. By recording the heart's electrical activity and comparing the recorded data with clinically developed criteria, the state of a person's heart can be diagnosed or classified.
ECG electrodes are applied to the skin of a patient in various locations and coupled to an ECG monitor. Both the number and placement of the electrodes are determined by established protocols dependent upon the information sought. For example, common protocols require the placement of electrodes in a 3-lead, a 5-lead, or a 12-lead configuration. Disposable ECG electrodes are used to inhibit the spread of disease among patients and to reduce sterilization costs. Accordingly, a need exists for dispensing ECG electrodes in a quick, efficient, and sterile manner such that clinicians can reduce the time associated with replacing ECG electrodes and the risk of contamination or the like.